


Struggles

by jezsiema (jezsiema656), jezsiema656



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema656
Summary: Betrothed against her will, and to a notorious playboy.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia X Amalthea Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia X OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Betrothed

She stared at her phone in disbelief. It would have been a lie if she did not feel angry. Her heart raged when Weskham told her about the agreement. She loved her father, but Cor Leonis’ decision to marry her off without consulting her first was unjust. What made matters worse, Amalthea got betrothed to a well-known playboy; without her approval no less! She was only eight years old when her father decided to send her to Altissia to leave the family business; to be safe from any bloody dispute but as she got older, she decided to be part of the family business. Then, two decades later, she receives news that she was somebody’s fiancée. 

She sat at the bar; pressing her temple with her thumb. While Weskham wiped the rock glass, sniggering to himself. He watched his goddaughter and recalled how he trained Amalthea Leonis to fight and defend herself. There, she sat, frustrated at her father’s brash decision. The dark-skinned man with dreadlocks tried to find the right words to say to the young woman. He may understand Cor’s motives, but he felt that Cor should have spoken to Amalthea first. Amalthea buried her face into her arms as she grumbled. Golden liquid filled the rock glass in front of her. “Drink up, Girl. You need it,” Weskham said in his usual fatherly manner. 

Amalthea looked at the glass and picked it up. “Is Cor Leonis trying to sell me off?” 

“Don’t think of it that way, Girl. Cor does many things but selling his daughter isn’t one. You know how being in the business is,” Weskham tried to explain. Her sighs somewhat broke his heart. All those years, he saw Amalthea as the daughter he never had, but there she sat with the rock glass in her hands. “You better hurry back to your flat. You need to pack to go home to Insomnia.” 

Amalthea lazily made her way back to her flat. She had wondered about her father’s lack of visit as of late. She'd be lying if she did not feel angry, but she tried to take it as bringing honour to her family. She knew Weskham had already arranged a boat for her. The flat suddenly felt empty, despite all her possessions being in its place. The message from her father stated that he needed her back in Insomnia, and she had the freedom to go back to Altissia if she needed to. 

“Why him? Of all person. Of all the men in Insomnia, why him?” Amalthea asked out loud. She poured herself a glass of scotch and sank into her favourite armchair. Sipping her drink, she stared at the fire dancing within the fireplace. Slowly, her eyes grew heavy, and she slipped into a dreamless slumber. 

The ride back Galdin Quay was a tiring one. She hated it, though. She knew the reunion with her father was going to be a heated one. Although, her father's distillery business boomed through export and import, and that had earned the Leonis family a few enemies. 

"Back here again, and probably for a very long time," she sighed, standing in front of her family house. She entered the house, inhaling the scent that was weirdly new but old to her. 

"Miss Leonis, you're home," the old housekeeper, Sapphire Everest greeted the young mistress. Amalthea spent eight years of her early life brought up by Sapphire. She saw Sapphire as a mother figure since her mother lost her life to bring Amalthea into the world. 

Amalthea embraced the elderly woman, "It is good to see you, Sapphire." She recalled Sapphire's scent of soft flowers. "You've grown since I last saw you," Sapphire said, pinching Amalthea's soft cheek. 

"I did not expect you to arrive this early," Cor said. 

Amalthea turned and looked up at her father at the top of the stairs, "Hello, Dad." She went up the stairs and embraced her father. As usual, Cor felt warm and smelt of musk and tobacco. She did not know how to start questioning her father but judging from his face; she knew he had difficulties telling her what led him to the decision. 

"Get freshened up, I got some explaining to do," Cor said, his voice almost ringing in remorse and worry. Amalthea stood perplexed before her father. "You remember where your room is, yes?" he asked. His little smile made Amalthea chuckled. He smiled even wider, hearing his daughter's laughter. He still saw his daughter as the little girl who ran around the house playing with him when he had time, but there she stood as a grown woman running his business for him in Altissia. Questions of his motives started toying with his thoughts. He wondered if he had done the right thing. 

The warm water flowing down her skin left a comforting feeling to her senses. A lot filled her mind, especially the look her father gave when he told her that he has some explaining to do. The look of worry filled his tired face left a feeling of discomfort. 

Cor sipped his whiskey as he waited nervously for Amalthea. He needed to find the right words to tell her about his decision. He knew what he did without consulting her made her angry. The memories of Artemisia filled his mind; how she used to be the voice of reason. He wondered if he made the right decision to marry her off to the son of Clarus Amicitia to unite their families. 

The house felt lively since she stepped back into the house. For Sapphire, Amalthea brought life everywhere she went; even when there’s death involved. Sapphire watched over the girl since the day she was born into the world, taught Amalthea everything she knew. The day Cor brought his baby girl home, Sapphire knew that that little girl was going to be a beacon of the family, but Cor’s decision was not what Sapphire had in mind.

Cor looked up from his newspaper when he noticed Amalthea entering her father’s office. Instinctively, he folded his newspaper and leant back. “Amalthea, first of all, I want to apologise to you for making such a decision without consulting you first,” he started. His heart pounded in his chest as he avoided eye contact with his daughter. He knew it was not a good sign if she did not say anything; her silence meant discontentment. The thought of the head of the Bloody Roar fearing of his own daughter’s silence and probably resentment tickled his senses. 

“Dad. Why must it be the Amicitia boy?” Amalthea sighed. “Of all the men in Insomnia, of all the families you chose, you chose my rival,” she started venting. She did wonder why did Cor agree to an alliance with the head of the War Shields. 

“Of all the families in Insomnia, Girl. I have no issues with the War Shields, and by uniting in matrimony, you and Clarus' son, we will be stronger. We will be a family instead of a normal ally.” 

“Clarus’ son though... at least ask me first, Dad!” she sighed. “And you’ve always told Weskham that you wanted what was best for me. This isn’t the best for me. I don’t want to be married to a playboy...” 

Cor blinked at his daughter. He now knew exactly why she disagreed to the marriage. He intended to unify the two families to form a strong allegiance. “Amalthea!” he piped, and immediately she stopped venting. The only way for him to get her to stop was to call her by her name. “Clarus and I decided on this because we want to expand our business. I will run the distillery, while Clarus will provide the manpower for us. He has a weapon factory and a gambling den. With Clarus, we have Cid who manufacture vehicles. It’s all business,” Cor explained. 

“But... why marriage?” 

“If anything happens to either Clarus or me, you or Gladio can stand together and avenge us. I need you to be with someone who can protect you when I can’t,” he stopped. 

“Dad... I am capable...” 

“I know you are, Girl but I want you to continue my legacy as Clarus wants Gladio to continue his legacy,” Cor reasoned. 

Amalthea knew she had to oblige to her father’s wishes. “I won’t be surprised if this is Clarus’ strategy to tame his wild son,” Amalthea joked. 

Cor smiled at his daughter. He could not deny that was the truth that Gladio was a wayward sort and was often seen around with the girls. Most of all, Cor felt a feeling of surprised knowing that Amalthea knew about Gladio’s reputation in Insomnia. “Let’s bet, Girl,” he teased his daughter. 

A curve appeared on her lips, and she nodded. She enjoyed betting with her father, as she often won big Gil betting against him. 

"Cor!" a familiar voice greeted from behind. Amalthea knew whose voice it belonged to. If he was there, her future husband could be there as well. Cor got off his chair and greeted Clarus. 

Amalthea got off her chair and turned to Clarus to greet him when she bumped into Gladio’s chest. She looked up at him and expected a smug but his look of surprise shock her. “Oh, sorry,” she apologised, but she was not even sure if her apology had been a sincere one or not. Upon her apology, he smirked at her, and that turned her off. 

“So, you’re the one... You don’t look like how I imagined you,” he commented. The look in his eyes as he studied her from head to toe indicated perversion. 

She fumed when she heard his remark. She wanted to land her fist into his face, but she thought about her father. And the intention of the wedding. She pursed her lips and turned away from him, making her way towards the seat on her father’s right. “My friend, I’m glad you made time on such short notice to meet Amalthea.” 

Clarus’ warm smile made her wonder of the vast difference in attitude between the father and son. How did such a sweet-looking man end up having a cocky son? She noticed that Gladio hadn’t stopped checking her out, and it made her feel uncomfortable. To her, it felt like he had already ripped her clothes off her body with his ember eyes. “I remember you when you were still cradling in your father’s arms,” Clarus laughed, putting his hand out. “Tight grip!” Clarus commented as Amalthea shook his hand. “Your daughter is strong, Cor.” 

Gladio grinned as he put his hand out. “Good to meet you after a long time, Amalthea.” 

“Pleasure,” she said flatly. She side-eyed Gladio and noticed the way he looked at her. She decided it was best to ignore him. Her gun tucked in her holster nicely, but she knew it was best if she did not use it. She had to act civil towards him. She did not want to disrespect her father and Clarus, whom she has respect for. Slowly, she made her way to take her seat behind her father, and faced Clarus and Gladio, to discuss the wedding arrangement.


	2. Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day she did not look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape attempt

The dreaded day came when she stood at the end of the aisle, with Cor standing proudly beside her. The decorated hall filled with people she recognised but wasn’t close to. The veil covered her face, and it bothered her view. Extravagant in a gown which exposed her back and shoulders, Amalthea did not like the dress much as it obstructed her movements. Much to her dismay, her curly locks fell softly against the bare skin of her back, leaving an itchy feeling. As they saw the signal, the father and daughter walked down the aisle towards the altar. The crowd marvelled at Amalthea's beauty, while some cheered while some wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Dad, why must it come to this?" she asked, her voice small.   
"I am sorry, Girl. Gladio will do us good, and Clarus is confident you will be able to change his ways. If anything you come back to me, and we will sort an arrangement," Cor remorse. He knew how Amalthea felt about the entire marriage arrangement. He realised what he did was not fair for Amalthea, but it was necessary to unify the households. He needed Clarus' support, as much as Clarus needed his support.   
The hall looked beautiful, with pastel-coloured decorations beautifying the dull walls and beaming the usually dark hall with hue and life. Flowers scattered everywhere surrounded by smiling faces of the two families. Children sat by their parents admiring the hall, in all its beauty. Adults who've not seen each other in a long time lost in conversation, reminiscing. All around were smiles, except on Amalthea's face; hidden behind a veil. She noticed her father glaring at her, only then she forced a smile as he held her arm in his.   
At the end of the aisle, she saw Gladio as he stood proud. He looked devilishly handsome with his normally ruffled hair combed to the back and in a suit, but she remained unsure about him. Her cheeks turned hot at the thought of him standing at the altar with the priest. She brushed those thoughts aside as she recalled the whispered she heard saying that a few days before their wedding; he had gotten drunk in one of the pubs, and had been seen leaving with women. Gladio’s smile caught her eyes. She could not deny he had a gorgeous smile, but it was how he strayed around that bothered her. 

As she got nearer to the altar, her heart pounded within her chest. She was going to marry someone she did not love; she would have loved Gladio if he did not stray like a dog that was always on heat. Cor realised that her grip got harder, and he placed his hand over hers. She looked up at her father. "Dad..." she whimpered.   
"If he hurts you, Girl. You tell me," he told his daughter. "You are still my daughter, and I still have to take care of you." 

They ambled as sorrowful tears welled her eyes. She did not feel happy, but it was an obligation which she had disagreed to. They got to the altar when Cor took her hand off his arm. "Dad..." she whispered. Amalthea Leonis, the only daughter of Cor Leonis, a woman of strenght, felt hopeless. He pressed his lips against her veiled covered forehead. 

"Be strong. I love you, Girl..." he told her. The crowd thought the scene before them was of beauty, but they did not know that Amalthea was not happy at her wedding. "Forgive me," Cor apologised before making his way slowly towards his seat next to Clarus. 

Clarus leant towards his friend, "I hope she is not too upset, Cor..." 

"She is, but she will be okay. We both want what is best for our children, and our future, Clarus."   
Clarus bit his lips; he knew that his son did not show any rejection towards the idea, but he needed his wayward son to change to be a better man, and he knew that Amalthea might be the answer to that. He wanted Gladio to learn to be more responsible as the son of the Amicitia family. He knew of his son's unhealthy activities, and he wanted that to stop. All he could do was hope that his plan goes through.   
The exchanging of vows went swiftly and smoothly, much to Amalthea’s discomposure. The moment she dreaded most came when the priest pronounced them husband and wife; the kiss, that will seal their holy matrimony. She looked up at him, and his soften gaze had somewhat captivated her. He removed the veil that was over her face, then bent forward and pressed his lips against hers. His amber eyes met her green eyes, and she felt a spark electrifying into her soul. He swept her off her feet and into his arms to make his way towards the door. At that moment, the crowd cheered.

“I know you’re not comfortable with this wedding. You are also not comfortable with me,” Gladio whispered. “We will talk when we have a moment alone. For now, hang on to me as if you are happy at your wedding.” 

Amalthea wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as they gazed into each other’s eyes. The crowd’s cheers assured her that they knew nothing, but she had seen how shocked her father looked when Gladio did what he did. 

Throughout the day, at their reception, everybody enjoyed their time dancing, dining and wining. There was a toast to the newly wedded couple. Yet, Amalthea felt miserable inside although she wore a smile on her face. She stood by the champagne fountain alone when she noticed Gladio speaking to another woman, who had dark skin with short frizzy hair. "Didn't take him long," she sighed. She had resigned to the fact that he will never change, even after his marriage. She continued watching her husband getting friendly with the woman.

"Oh, jealous already?" a cheerful but familiar voice asked from behind her.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Prompto. I am not jealous," she snapped. The champagne glass in her hand broke at her grip. The moment the glass broke, people turned to look at her, even Gladio. "Shit, I cut myself!" she hissed. She turned to grab a napkin when Gladio took her hand and wiped the blood with his handkerchief.

He wiped it gently, trying hard not to hurt her. "How did this happen?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Amalthea could feel her cheeks turn hot, and the soft giggle coming from Prompto annoyed her. "You know, my sister here... She tends to hold a glass too tightly," Prompto teased.

"I am fine. You need not worry about me," Amalthea told Gladio. Hearing that, Gladio smiled at her and called for the waiter for a bandaid.

"What kind of husband would I be to the eyes of these people if I don't show kindness to my wife?" he whispered into her ear.

She knew he had a point, and she hated it. The smug look on his face made her hated him even more. He wrapped the bandaid around her finger and brought it to his lips to kiss it. Every second of that moment, she could feel her cheeks turn red, but in her heart, she felt rage. "Is he taunting me?" she thought.

Later that evening after the reception, discomfort filled her bones. She did not like the idea of being in a bedroom with Gladio alone, but she recalled what he said to her after their vows earlier in the day. “Now, you said we would talk when we are alone. Now, talk!” she demanded, as he sank into the armchair and lit a cigarette. He gestured for her to sit in front of him. She pulled her earrings off and unclasped her necklace, then placed her jewellery onto the table. His cigarette rested on the ashtray as he poured some scotch for her before loosening his tie. 

“I am not going to force you to give me an heir... But eventually, our fathers will nag,” he reasoned. 

Amalthea sank deeper into her chair. “I’ll decide when I will give my virginity to anyone. Especially to a virgin killer like you...” she snarled. He can reason with her all he wanted, but she meant her words. She hated him, but there she was, married to him against her will. She looked at him as he pressed his cigarette bud into the base of the ashtray before taking a sip of his scotch. “I am going to get rid of this dress and freshen up before I end up killing something,” she grumbled. 

He watched her glide towards the bed, undoing her gown. He thought that it was bold of her to start undressing in front of him. His mind strayed, as he felt the motors within his body moved on its own. Her wrist was slender in his grip as he pulled her towards him. Her undone gown fell around her waist, leaving her topless, his eyes strayed as he hungered for her body. He threw her onto the bed, pinning her down as she struggled beneath him. Using just one hand to undress her, he threw her gown onto the floor. With his free hand, his fingers surveyed her tan-skinned naked body. He ran his calloused hand up her thigh intending to pull her undergarment off her. Hardened and pulsated, his member ached to be free from the confinement of his boxers. He pulled the band off his boxers down, revealing his swollen member. He saw the fear in her eyes, knowing he could potentially rip her apart. 

She spat out every single profanity that went through her mind. Gladio's grip crippled her, and she knew he was too strong for her to kick off. She started to feel fatigue from the struggling, but she did not want to look weak; she needed to fight back. She did not want to give her chastity to someone who slept around, even if it was to her own husband. Gladio positioned the head of his hardness at her entrance, she knew she won’t be able to fight him off. Her tired body surrendered though her heart unwillingly gave in to him; as he had the look of hateful lust written all over his face. His strength was like an animal moving in for the kill, while her body has reached its limit. 

His hard gaze softened when he noticed the tears welling in her eyes. Her soft whimpers filled his ears. A spark of realisation of his actions entered his thoughts. He soon realised that he could not bring himself to do it. He imagined that if someone did the same towards his sister; he wouldn't like it. He would have killed the man who would force himself onto Iris. If Cor had known what he did to Amalthea, a family war could happen. He released her wrists, and she grabbed the sheets to cover her body. "I am sorry," he said, sitting at the edge of their bed. "I did say that I won't force you, and I won't." 

Amalthea said nothing, in fear that her words might infuriate him. She knew his strength, and she knew even if she tried to fight him off, she wouldn't be able to get him off her if he pins her down again. "I am sorry for calling you a virgin killer, Gladio," she apologised after a long silence. 

Her apologies took him by surprise. "It was not your fault. I should not have tried to force myself onto you," Gladio lamented. 

She covered herself and ran into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she leant against the door and slid down onto the floor. She gathered her legs into her arms and buried her face into her knees. Amalthea felt violated, although he did not penetrate her. The way he held her down, the pressure he had on her wrist still hurt. Although that hurt her, but the lust within his eyes scared her. For that moment, she wished she could tell her father, but she decided to keep things to herself. She meant her words when she apologised for her harshness towards him.

Gladio slipped his boxers on, feeling guilty towards his own actions. He would have just thrust into her, but there was something in her eyes that stopped him. He had slept with many girls, but she was the first one to fight him to save herself. If he had entered her, he would not have forgiven himself. Suddenly, he thought of his sister. Amalthea did not give herself willingly as those girls did with him. Though her hostility towards him hurt him, he felt somewhat proud of her. He saw the fear in her eyes, and he felt ashamed with what he did. He sat on the edge of the bed. He somehow felt he knew her from somewhere else, but not from when they were children. The odd familiarity she emitted lingered within his mind, but he just could not put his fingers around that thought.


End file.
